


Quest

by CalamityOfColors



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityOfColors/pseuds/CalamityOfColors
Summary: Havoc is being wreaked upon the kingdoms. Monsters that were easily contained are growing more powerful by the week, and soon will take over the land. Only a great being of power can stop the uprise, someone that has a pure heart that cannot get corrupted by the immense amounts of magic need to vanquish the dark magic that strengthens these villains.Unfortunately, someone like that does not exist, and four differing people must work together to save the kingdoms. Too bad one of them is trapped in a tower, another a zany wizard, and the other two a prince and peasant with opposing mind sets.





	1. Princess

“Look! Look! Lo this one is so pretty!!” A small girl sang. “Put this it on! Put it on!”  
“Alright, settle down.” Logan took the outfit and went to change in the bathroom. It was a long elegant dress with lots of lace and flowers embroidered into it. The blue harmonized with the soft black like a night sky littered with twinkling blue light. The boy knew that his parents did not like when he played like this with his little sister, they insisted that he should never wear lady's clothes. However, Logan loved his little Lulu and of this is what she wants to do he will comply. Plus, the dresses are not awful, sometimes they can be quite comfortable. When he finishes he walks out of the bathroom and lets Lulu squeal over how nice it looks. She takes some things from those mothers closest and jewelry box after promising to put it back and attempts to put it on her older brother.  
“You’ll be the fairest of them all! Not as in the palest, but the prettiest!” She rants and squished his cheeks.  
When the small girl is done, Logan is presented with a mirror. “Do you like it?”  
With the shawl, gloves, and jewelry it looks like he could actually pass of as a girl. “It's lovely Lulu.” She beams at the compliment. “But I have to change.” She pouts.  
“Whaaaaaaat. Whyyy?” Lulu whines as she sinks to the floor dramatically.  
“Because you know how mother feels about this.” Logan sighs. Suddenly the walls tremble and a deafening roar was heard outside. Lulu wails in fear as she clutches her brothers dress. He takes action immediately, scooping her up and sprinting barefoot out the door to the balcony in their mother’s room. A scaly beast looms above the town, fire crackling like pages of a book. Logan Torres was the son of two very rich nobles, he has seen many things in his life, but never has he seen destruction at this magnitude. He could feel Lulu clutch at his chest and her soft whimpering. Screams rang through the air, the flames were ruthless and consumed everything it touched. In the center of all the chaos was a dragon spewing flames like breath and trampling the town like it was grass. He couldn't look at it anymore, Logan ran downstairs. He put on the closest shoes, which happened to be his mother’s heels.  
“Lulu, look at me.” He gently turns his sister’s face up, and brushes a stray lock of dark hair out of her eyes. “You need to run, you remember when we went to grandfather’s house? The big one? Run that way and keep on running, do you understand?” She looked up, watery eyed and trembling.  
“You’re coming too right Lo? You won't leave me, right?” Logan crouched down hold her hands.  
“I need to find mom and dad, I’ll be fine. You're a big girl, right? You can handle yourself.” Lulu whined and hugged him suddenly.  
“No! I don't wanna go without you!” She cried. Logan just sighed and kissed her forehead.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Lulu slowly let go of her death hold on Logan's shirt as the walls continued to tremble. She looked her brother straight in the eye. “You’ll come find me, right?” He wiped her tears with his thumb.  
“Of course.”  
“Promise?” She stared at Logan through her eyelashes.  
“Promise.” He whispered. Logan knew he might not live, but deep down he would never willingly leave this girl alone. “Now go!”  
Lulu stumbled to the door, nervous about leaving her brother, but eventually started sprinting once she made it outside. Logan rose from his crouched position and heard the walls groan. The house wouldn't hold for long, he thought as he jogged out the door and into the streets. Heat made his face flush, and the ash clogged the air making it difficult to breathe.  
Logan kept his pace, looking for any signs of life. He called his parents name when he saw any movement, not wanting to waste his air supply. The streets I'm were empty and devoid of life, everyone either dead or evacuated. Surely his parents wouldn't have left their two children alone in an attack? Maybe they had gone back to the house. Logan had started to turn around when he spotted a silhouette in the corner of his eye. “Mother?” He called. “Is that you?” The shadow, now identifiable as a woman, stepped out of the smoke. It was definitely his mother, but she wasn't the one walking. Her long black hair was limp and marred with blood. A knife was lodged in her abdomen. Logan covered his mouth in horror. A beautiful woman stepped out from behind his mother, and she tossed her to the side. She had tangled green hair and a strange purple hat. When she spoke her voice was smooth and boisterous.  
“Oh yes, you’ll do nicely.” She cooed. “Father will be pleased.” Logan was frozen, still staring at his mother's lifeless face. The green haired woman vanished in lilac dust and appeared right behind him. She was a witch. “You're a pretty girl, aren't you? Your hair is a bit short, but it’ll do.” The witch touched Logan's face with the back of her hand. A girl? What was she talking about? Suddenly he remembered, Lulu’s game. He still hadn't changed, had he? Logan trembled beneath her hand. If she thought he was a girl, what would she do when she realized Logan wasn't? I'm sorry Lulu. I can't keep our promise. He thought, squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself.  
“Awe, darling, don't be scared.” Her breath smelt like peppermint but was hot against his neck. It was as if it was ice and fire at the same time. “You’ll be my prize. I can feel the great mana in your soul, you’re the one we were looking for. How lucky, we got a princess.” The witch’s hand grasped his arm, her nails digging into Logan's skin. Suddenly his stomach churned and he lighting changed behind his eyelids. Gently, he opens his eyes only for him to be greeted with the sight of a dragons’s gray scaly back. He yelped in surprise.  
“So sorry about this princess.” He heard the witch say, and suddenly it all went black.  
-  
When Logan came to, he was lying on a soft bed. He laid on the bed for a while, confused. Then he remembered. The dress, the fire, the witch. Logan sat up suddenly and looked around. It was a large circular room with no visible doors. The ceiling was raised in a center circle where the only open windows laid, along with odd charms and designs. There was a big stained glass window with a desk below it. Carefully, Logan stood up. He was still wearing the same dress as he was wearing when he was knocked out, which was a relief. A grand closet and vanity was on next to the bed, which made him cringe. Logan walked up to the window and noticed a note on the desk. Carefully he picked it up and read it.

Dear Princess,  
I am Blair, the witch you met earlier. I hope you like your room, because you’ll be living there for quite a while. My mother, Luna the dragon witch, is outside, so don't even think about leaving. I will come by every week, and you will be fed. You will be of great help if you don't act up.  
Sincerely, Blair

Logan frowned. What a terrible letter. He looked around the room for a way to escape, but there wasn't much that could help. The bathroom was sectioned off with a curtain, which he guessed was meant to provide privacy. There was a mini kitchen too, they probably thought he would like to cook in all the free time provided. Then came the best part, a large bookshelf. Logan smirked and walked over and picked out a thick red book. The title suggested it was about owls. Suddenly, he was hit with a brilliant idea. He would just have to play damsel in distress until it’s ready. Logan sat down on the bed and started reading. This was gonna be a piece of cake.


	2. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is struggling with a slight infestation, and had to consult the royal library per advised request.

Roman groaned. “This is so boooooring!”  
The prince had been reading history books all morning trying to find the source for the sudden infestation of smaller monsters in his kingdom. So far the search had been unsuccessful.  
“I’m sorry your Highness, but this is necessary.” The royal advisor chimed, not sorry at all. Roman banged his head on the table in a great huff.  
“Why can't we just fight them? Find their leader, embark on a quest, and stab them in their spleen!” He dramatically raised an imaginary sword. “It’ll save us all this boring reading.” Roman crossed his arms, clearly upset.  
“It’s impossible to defeat the leader without knowledge of what monsters are doing to increase their strength. Plus, reading is good for you!” The older man dropped another pile of books on the royal library table. “Read through those too!” He cheerfully walked deeper into the library to look for more books.  
Roman let out a louder groan. In hopes of getting it done faster he opened the top three books to a random page.  
The first book was the shortest, it was about the attack on the city Alexandra which was known for its vast libraries. A dragon had burned it down three years ago, but there was only two recorded casualties and two missing person reports, all from the same family. It was quite strange that no one else died, but there were many severely injured. The family were rich nobles, and had donated many books to the library at the town’s center which is now burnt to the ground. Torres was the family name, both parents had died, clearly by murder, and the children had gone missing.  
Roman could not lie, he was intrigued. When he was ten he had visited the library and to think that the grand town was trampled and had to rebuild everything was saddening.  
The second book was thicker, but was simply a recording of all monster attacks in the previous years. While grazing through the dates, he realized that after the Attack on Alexandra there was a year gap between the next attack. The next attack was in a town on the outskirts, and it was the first recorded attack where the monsters had gotten super charged and was able to defeat the guard’s enchanted weapons. This was chalked off at the time as flimsy weaponry because the town was poor and had few guards. After this attacks started up more frequently than before, and much more intense.  
Strange, he thought.  
The third book was about prophecies and myths that used to be told by witches before they turned on humans. Not many believed these and said that they were baloney the witches fed to us to gain our trust. Personally Prince Roman agreed with those statements, but he read it anyways. The chapter was about the myth of the great magician warrior, Thomas. He had a pure heart and a strong mind and helped bring together monsters and humans. However an old sorcerer was jealous that everyone loved Thomas, and tried to assassinate him using a powerful spell he made that boosted magic. Thomas had greater magic abilities still and detected the sorcerer’s ill intent before it was too late and caught him. However, Thomas had a kind heart and offered to help the sorcerer make friends. Outraged at Thomas’s supposed pity, the sorcerer cursed him and he was never seen again. The sorcerer has taken over monster kingdom and his hatred and envy influenced them to attack the humans, leaving Thomas's efforts to make peace in the dust. Witches had been disgusted at the sorcerer’s actions at the time and had a longer lasting bond with humans before eventually turning on them. The sorcerer was rumored to have died a few years after making a rift between human and monster relations because Thomas had came back and overpowered his dark arts with his own pure mana, and destroyed the spell. However the both of them vanished without a trace.  
Roman had to admit, it was a fun myth to read but it was overall useless to know. Unless… The prince was suddenly hit with an idea.  
“They're using the spell!” He shouted. The royal librarian shushed him from behind her desk and Roman sheepishly sat down. It all made sense now. What if the monsters were stronger because they used the spell in the myth to make themselves stronger! And the attack on Alexandra had been where they acquired it, which is why they stopped attacking for so long! “I’m a genius.” Roman whispered, preening at his discovery. “Now all I have to do is go on a quest to find Thomas and we can defeat the monsters again! Find… Thomas…” Roman frowned. How was he supposed to find a great magician who had been missing for a hundreds of years? “Maybe I can find those missing children first…They might know something about the spell” The prince reasoned, accepting the more achievable quest. Roman eyed the next book in the pile, and opened that one too. It seemed he had some luck with opening books lately, it was very convenient. The next book might just give him a clue to where one of the missing persons are.  
The last book was very diary-esque, but it was a fiction book based on real events. The book mentioned the protagonist had gone on a quest to a village near the forest and found a peculiar wizard. “The wizard was strangely friendly”, the hero inquired. “He said he would help me if I could help him find a cookie recipe he put down”. The character was recalling old trips she had made, and moved on from the wizard. Roman, however, had not. He knew exactly what to do. He walked out of the library with a new lead, ready to embark on a great journey that will surely save his kingdom. Maybe then his father will finally notice his youngest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!! I was so happy some of you actually liked the last chapter, I already wrote up the next one. I guess you can already tell who we're meeting next. Please leave a comment or drop a kudos, I'd really appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter and first fic! I hope it was up to your expectations, probably not. As you can tell, Logan does not have Sanders as his last name, which is because they all can't be a Sanders, right? Please leave a comment about what you thought, it would mean the world to me.


End file.
